Where My Pieces Fall
by MisplacedSoulWalkingDreamer
Summary: Wren was kidnapped at eight years old and held prisoner until she was saved three years later. Now after having gone through extensive rehabilitation the government deems she should start reintegrating with others her age, but what else are they planning? And what's the secret to her quirk? Until now Wren's taken a backseat to her life, will that all change?
1. Paint You Wings

_Wren._

 _My name is Wren._

The building before her was massive. From the outside you could see that there were two sides to the building. Wren wondered just how many people could live in this building. She was aware of how many people were in class 1-A but this building seemed much larger than anything they would need. UA was a fine school. Much larger in person. Her brother insisted it was best that she attend the school he worked at, just to be safe. There had been a lot of villain activity lately and the government had decided that now is the time for her to "learn" to use her quirk.

 _More like become a human catalog._

"Okay Wren are you ready to meet everyone?" Aizawa sensei stood ready to open the door. Wren watched as he slowly turned the knob. "Alright everyone, circle up." Slowly more and more people trickled into what appeared to be the common room until twenty kids stood before her eyes. Wren scanned each of their faces, each of them had received some amount of TV screen time. Some more than others.

Aizawa was speaking again.

"This is Wren. She will be joining the Hero's course and our class. She's a special case which, as you get to know her, you will learn more about."

Wren's long lavender hair was loosely tied into a mass, wisps of hair tickling the sides of her face. A black surgical mask made of cloth obscured her nose and mouth and though it was summer she wore long sleeves, pants, combat boots, and a pair of gloves. All that showed was her dark eyes.

"The short of it is, she was kidnapped by villains and held for a number of years before being rescued and sent to a rehabilitation center. So please excuse her mannerisms."

Aizawa glanced at her again before leaving her to the group. The girls seemed excited to welcome her. Two approached her. One had brown hair and a slightly chubby face, and the other girl was lanky with long darker hair. Everyone had gotten too loud and the presence of everyone was overwhelming. The pink haired girl danced around wondering aloud what her quirk could be.

The brown-haired girl and dark-haired girl grabbed her bags. Since she was closer now the darker haired girl seemed frog like and Wren tried to recall her name as they entered the elevator.

The decrease in noise level made Wren audibly sigh in relief. "Hi Wren. I'm Ochaco and this is Tsuyu." Wren looked at the brown-haired girl, Ochaco, and nodded smiling despite the mask. "We look forward to working with you." Tsuyu said with a friendly smile.

The two girls turned to each other when Wren was silent. "Sorry. I'm not used to speaking." Wren lilted with a slight cough. The two girls seemed to relax, smiling at her. "That's okay! If you want, we can introduce you to everyone once you're settled."

Wren felt herself nodding despite the tightness in her chest.

Later that night after Tsuyu and Ochaco finished helping her pack she found herself once again standing in the common room, once more before class 1-A. Ochaco and Tsuyu began speaking telling everyone how Wren was not used to speaking and various things they may have noticed while they unpacked. Wren had a pretty bad habit of not listening unless she had to.

There were a lot of people and new abilities to explore. Wren wasn't paying attention until a loud boy, Bakugo maybe, stood yelling in her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.

Bakugo stared at her, everyone seemed caught off guard by her voice. "What's your quirk, and why do you wear a mask?" The green haired boy, Deku? Midoriya? Repeated Bakugo's question, earning a glare from said fiery fisted boy. "My quirk is called copy. And my face is scarred up."

A heavy silence fell over the group. Wren raised an eyebrow.

"Has sensei not told you? I was kidnapped at eight and rescued at eleven." Everyone seemed speechless. Wren shifted unsure of the air or what to say. Ochaco spoke first, "Would you like something to drink Wren?" Wren smiled, nodding. "Tea please."

Yaoyorozu squealed, "I have the perfect tea! Let me go get it."

Everyone seemed to relax now and slowly trickle off into various areas. Wren stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. She wondered if she should head to the kitchen when Midoriya and Iida stopped her. They were catching her up on some things they had been discussing in class. When they were telling her about the summer training camp Bakugo butted in loudly. "Why are we talking about useless shit? She probably heard it on the news." He glared down at Midoriya. His anger focused on him.

Wren sighed taking the opportunity to run to the kitchen where Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu were waiting with a fresh cup of tea.

 _I'll be fine._


	2. Babylon

The first few days were weird. Wren had no idea how to connect or talk. Ochaco and Tsuyu would often drop by but otherwise nothing. Midoriya and Iida offered to spar but Aizawa said she was not allowed to use her quirk yet. She told them she could still spar but they seemed hesitant, so she dropped it.

There were still some fleeting days before classes began for her. She, for the most part, aimlessly walked around getting a feel for the campus and the people there. On this walk her feet lead her to the staff room where All Might, Midnight, and Present Mic were speaking.

"Oh! Young Wren, it's good to see you're not staying locked up in your room." Wren made a face but nodded making sure to keep away from Midnight. "Oh sweetie your wardrobe really needs a tune up." Wren cringed at Midnight shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'd approve of my hero outfit." Wren made a face eyeing Midnight's attire.

"When will you be joining us for classes?" Mic spoke blowing out her ear. Wren opened her mouth to speak but a distinctly male voice beat her to it. "As soon as she shows signs she can handle regular classes. She spent a long time in seclusion." Aizawa came behind their little group with papers under his arms. "Wren, I'd like you to look over these. The others in your class have had the term to get to know each other's quirks."

"Isn't that creepy? Shouldn't I just talk to them and ask?" Aizawa seemed surprised at Wren's suggestion and took the files back under his arm. "Sure. This will be an exercise in socializing then."

Wren pouted her lips but said nothing as she slunk out of the office. The teachers began to talk some serious issues. Although she did catch the comment about her reintegrating through taking classes with everyone and not being further separated. There was no need to listen in on all that.

Outside there were students everywhere heading back to dorms. They all wore uniforms, so Wren felt a small bit out of place in what she was wearing. "Oi, girl." Wren recognized the gruff sound of that kid with an attitude problem. When she didn't turn the telltale pops of explosions sounded. Stifling a sigh, she turned coming eye to eye with the spikey haired loud mouth. "Why are you so special not wearing a uniform?" Wren shrugged looking bored. "What's you deal, eh?! Aren't you supposed to be in our class." Wren pursed her lips, glaring at Bakugo. "Fucking hell. Yes. I am." Bakugo smirked, satisfied she answered. "Then show up." He spat walking off towards the dorms.

Wren kicked at a rock half hoping it'd fly at his head.

Later that night, around eight, Wren was again bored out of her mind. She'd talked to every single person in her class and learned about their quirks. Some seemed hurt that she wouldn't share the details of her quirk while others were far too happy to go on and on in detail about what they could do. Apparently in class they were working on Ultimate moves.

 _I'd probably benefit from watching those._

"Oi! Stop spacing out!" Bakugo's hand came down on her head rougher than she would have liked. She growled rubbing her forehead. "What the hell are you doing? Acting like you're better then us and don't need to train?" Wren frowned. She shook her head but Bakugo kept on going. "If you have nothing better to do then come spar with me."

Wren hopped up unquestioningly following Bakugo out into the yard.

Once outside Bakugo paused. With a sudden twist he attacked, infamous right hook headed straight for her face. Wren took a slight step and Bakugo's fist breezed past her cheek. His grin was wide, eyes dancing with delight. Wren smiled under her mask. Excited for a chance to finally move.

It only took a moment for him to pounce at her again. And again, and again. She kept evading, letting her muscles warm up slowly. Bakugo on the other hand was getting angrier and angrier. Each hit now came with small explosions causing Wren to have to move further with each dodge. "Attack! Why won't you use your quirk?" He stalked forward explosions popping from each palm. "You making fun of me?" Wren smiled shaking her head deciding to make her move.

In one fluid motion she launched forward sweeping out her foot. She just did catch him off guard, but it was split second enough to send him falling on his back. She laughed, holding out a hand to help him up. Instead he took the opportunity to propel himself at her taking a strategic swat at her mask and pinning her to the ground.

Sitting on top of her he smiled triumphantly, "Now let's see what's under that mask." He gripped her wrists pulling them from her face. Tears pricked her eyes as Bakugo's faced slowly morphed into pure blatant shock. Wren quickly slung Bakugo off. Snatching up her mask she ran all the way to her room.

In moments Wren was sitting in her room, the lights were off, and she had slumped in front of the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It had been so long since she felt this intensely, she couldn't put her finger on any of her feelings. All over it was just a whirlwind of chaos.

A knock sounded at her door. Wren held her breath, "Wren? Are you okay?" Ochaco's voice spilled through causing Wren to sigh. "Y-yeah." Her voice broke filling her with confusion. Placing a hand to her face she felt warm sticky tears.

 _Why?_

"Bakugo came inside shortly after you. Did he say something to you? He looked pissed." Ochaco seemed worried. Wren was even more confused at her concern. "I'll be down a little later. Just got scratched up sparring." Wren was thankful her voice felt stronger that time. "Okay. Let us know if you need help." Came Ochaco's response after a long pause.

When her footsteps disappeared, Wren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.


	3. Coffee&Cigarettes

**Hey guys! So as you may have noticed each chapter is a song title. So far;**

 **Chapter 1: Paint You Wings – All Time Low**

 **Chapter 2: Babylon – 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Chapter 3: Coffee &Cigarettes – NeverShoutNever**

 **I'll start letting you guys know the artists from now on. I hope you all enjoy chapter three 3**

One full hour later Wren decided she should go out into the common room. Opening her door, she nearly tripped over a tea cup. Lifting it she noticed the tea was warm, but not quite warm enough for her liking. Smiling she inhaled the scent of Early Grey and nearly skipped down stairs to go warm it.

In the kitchen she saw Tsuyu, Ochaco, and Momo talking. "Thank you for the tea." Wren croaked a little teary at the gesture. The three of them glanced up. Confusion passed over their faces. "It was wasn't us." Tsuyu said placing a finger to her cheek. Brushing it off Wren heated the tea, happy that someone thought to make her some. "Oh. That's weird."

She sat and listened to three chat about an upcoming test and the moves they were working on. Wren hesitantly removed her mask to sip her tea. She flinched, nearly choking on her tea when she heard a gasp. Frowning she focused on her tea waiting for the chatter to start again. Counting the three she looked up catching Ochaco's eye. She smiled trying to brush off the situation.

When they continued to stare Wren felt a little hurt. "I don't know what to tell you guys." Tsuyu spoke first. "What happened?" Wren sighed, tracing the scars on her cheeks. The darkest ones at the corners of her mouth. "My whole body looks like this. The results of being kidnapped and all." Tsuyu nodded. Wren swore she heard retreating footsteps but that might have been due to her heightened adrenaline telling her to run. Paranoia. Preparing for the onslaught of questions she sipped more of her tea.

Ochaco was the first to prompt the topic further, "How did they take you?" Wren laughed, she couldn't help it. "Sorry, sorry." She cleared her throat. "I lived alone with my brother. He's a pro hero and tried to keep his distance for obvious reasons." Wren paused looking over at Ochaco. "One afternoon when I was walking home someone came up behind me and threw a bag soaked in chloroform over my head. I was out in seconds." Wren nodded satisfied with her description. Tsuyu and Ochaco seemed to be doing their best to mask their horror. Momo on the other hand wasn't so guarded.

After that the girls stuck to lighter topics, asking about the rehabilitation center she stayed in. When she was there she rarely got visitors. Doctors, nurses or government officials were the only communication she had and even then, they never expected her to talk. The days were always boring. To pass the time she usually practiced hand to hand combat. Sometimes her brother would come to see her but mostly he kept busy teaching.

"So who is your brother anyway? You said he's a teacher, do we know him?" Wren smiled. "Ohhhh, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. I'll see you all in class tomorrow." Wren bid them goodnight and placed her tea cup in the sink.

Wren finally flopped back onto her bed after hours. The girls had a ton of questions but took their sweet time warming up to asking them. She appreciated that. The stiffness of her neck and shoulders said otherwise. Unsurprisingly they avoided asking any details about the scars. No one ever asked.

She had never talked about any of this before, not even to her older brother. Slowly she relaxed into her bed, her mind drifting from the recounts of her kidnapping. She barely noticed the knock on her door. Stumbling she reached for the door. "Fuck."

A harsh voice roused Wren fully and she blinked, staring into the reddish eyes of Bakugo. Her mask off and sleep wear only consisting of a large T-shirt and shorts left most of the scarring on her body exposed. Wren felt a surge of irritation. "What?! Come to gawk some more?"

Her words felt like venom on her tongue as sure turned a glared on Bakugo who seemed taken aback. Straightening he cleared his throat, "Let me in." He looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. Wren pursed her lips but stepped aside allowing him to enter.

Once inside Wren huffed and flung herself on her bed. Their sparring had left her a touch sore on top of the awkward talk with the girls. Reluctantly she sat up. "Listen Bakugo, I've already had to answer so many questions tonight so can this wait until tomorrow?" Wren's request came out as more of a beg than a firm statement. It had been a while since she was this tired. She eyed Bakugo as he studied her room. He hadn't said anything just sat at her desk and looked anywhere but at her.

Wren watched him warily but couldn't detect any malice or threatening aura. Instead she slumped to the side waiting for Bakugo to decide if he was going to say something or not. Instead she was met with a long silence. "Dude, I'm so tired." Wren finally broke the silence. Her eyes closed.

 _These blankets are so soft._

Wren hardly slept. When she did sleep she would often wake up in a cold sweat thrashing from a receding nightmare. The doctors had prescribed her a sleep aid but all that did was lock her in inescapable terror.

Tonight, was no different as she awoke tangled in her sheets. The large shirt she wore clinging to her drenched in sweat. The only difference was the red eyes that loomed over her. "Dude what the fuck?" Wren hopped up pulling at the shirt that clung to her heading to her shelf to grab a hand fan. "How long was I asleep?" Bakugo stood gawking with hands shoved back in his pockets. "What the fuck was that?" Wren groaned.

Unable to sleep peacefully, an onslaught of questions at every turn.

 _Is this what it means to be human? To be alive? Questions every waking moment._

"Nightmares sherlock." They both fell quiet, Wren choosing to ignore the useless boy. Finally, he yelled in frustration, "So they tortured you." Wren pursed her lips examining Bakugo. His shout sounded more like a statement then question. His disheveled hair and red eyes. He seemed, desperate. Was this about her or about him?

She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to not bring up his recent kidnapping event. "Do you like spicy curry?" Bakugo head to the door. Wren followed him out. "Yeah."

Down in the kitchen the stove read midnight. Wren's stomach growled and Bakugo apparently knew how to cook.

By one AM Wren was happily digging into curry. "Thank you Bakugo!" Wren beamed over the moon at having a hot meal she didn't have to cook. Bakugo didn't seem to know how to take her enthusiastic appreciation but that didn't bother Wren.

After eating in silence Wren hopped up to start washing dishes. Before Bakugo could protest she held up a soapy hand, "You cooked, so I'll clean. It's only fair."

Wren told Bakugo goodnight and headed off to her room full and content. Her parents died at a very young age. Meals with company always made her happy.

That night she slept soundly.


	4. Ghost

**Ghost - Halsey**

From that point on Bakugo and Wren made it a thing every weekend to eat spicy curry on Sunday.

"Hey Bakugo. What's class like?" Wren was half laying on Bakugo's bed upside down with a book. "Eh?"

"I mean… like… I dunno.." Wren pouted closing her book. Resting it on her chest she caught Bakugo's eye. He was sitting at his desk doing some report on hero laws. She had never thought to contemplate what laws and regulations that heroes had to follow. Bakugo sucked at explaining repeating that it was just a "pain in the ass."

"You've been to class before haven't you, it's like that just more annoying." Bakugo turned back to his report scratching something out. "You still haven't come to class, stop being a weirdo."

Wren watched the clouds roll by. It had been a few weeks since she came to live here. When it came to people she found that if she stopped thinking about it so hard, socializing wasn't hard. Only when she started to question everything or tried to care did everything feel overly complicated. But from her understanding that was coasting.

 _Why is being alive so taxing?_

Bakugo stood reaching out to pinch her nose. "Stop spacing out. It's time to eat, I'm sick of this fucking essay."

Wren smiled hopping up and jumping on Bakugo's back as they exited his room.

After a month the others had begun to take notice of their Sunday night tradition. Tonight, Kirishima decided it was his turn to say his piece.

"Bakugo? Cooking curry? For you?" Kirishima grinned wide when he stumbled into the kitchen that afternoon. "Why've you never cooked for me? I thought we were bros man?" Kirishima teased earning annoyed silence then a tense shut it.

"Is it really so weird?" Wren spoke up getting a twisted pleasure from watching Kirishima tease Bakugo.

Over the month she'd slowly stopped wearing a mask around the others. She was grateful for Ochaco and Tsuyu for warding off the questions. Wren still stuck to long sleeves and pants though.

Kirishima thought for a moment, "I mean. We've never seen him cook for anyone… so weird." Wren nodded already brushing it off. Sure, Bakugo was abrasive but she didn't mind it. He was surprisingly a good listener when she'd go off on tangents. "I mean Bakugo isn't that bad." Kirishima laughed patting Wren on the back. "You'd be one of THE only people to say that Wren."

"I see you're getting along well now."

The three of them flinched at Aizawa's sudden presence. "So then Monday you'll be up for using your quirk." Wren stiffly turned on the bar stool to face him. The color drained from her face. Bakugo and Kirishima looked between the two. "I-I" Wren stammered. Pursing her lips, she found her voice. Straightening she cut a glare at Aizawa. "Why do you have to put it like I'm some kind of experiment." Aizawa shook his head, "Your quirk is special, special measures have been taken. We have requests to fill in exchange for your rehabilitation."

He let that sit before continuing, "I'm sorry Wren." He left as suddenly as he came. Leaving the three of them in awkward silence.

Iida and Midoriya passed through the kitchen. Iida stopped just short of the common room, "Aizawa sensei said we will have special combat training tomorrow. Passing along the information." Iida was the class representative, but right now Wren wanted to tackle him.

The two seemed excited which only fueled Wren's dread. "Yeah we heard." Kirishima nodded giving Wren a long sideways glance. "So will we be fighting you?" Bakugo broke in setting a plate in front of Wren. The food was hot with steam still billowing but all Wren felt was icy cold.

"Yeah."

So that Monday Wren dressed in her UA uniform. Staring at herself in the mirror she scowled. Black knee-high socks, blue pleated skirt, white short sleeved button up, red tie, and brown shoes.

 _Gross._

The scars on her thighs showed brightly between the dark fabrics. Her arms were marred with angry pink and stark white jagged lines. Wren tugged at her skirt.

"Wren hurry the fuck up!" Bakugo banged on the door, throwing it open. "Dude I could have been changing or some shit."

"And." Bakugo was already turned around and down the hall.

"Wait for me!"

Wren fought the sinking feeling in her gut as more people stared at her, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Bakugo barked from beside her. It calmed her. Having him get mad for her. With a deep breath she straightened up and tried to stand taller.

The others in class were excited to see her joining them. Immediately Ochaco and Tsu grabbed her, pulling her into their conversation. "Alright settle down." Aizawa entered the room stopping at the front podium. "Wren. Good to see you've joined us." Wren nodded. It had been years since she was in a classroom as a student. "Today we will be perfecting Ultimate moves. Next week is the license testing."

Everyone stood and began heading for the facility. "Wren what does your suit look like?" Mineta eyed her uniform. Wren fought the urge to punch him. "You'll see, unfortunately." Aizawa stopped her pulling her behind the crowd. "Think you're ready to use your quirk?" Wren hesitated as she watched the backs of her classmates. "I can buy you some more time, but you know how the government will get the longer this is put off." Wren nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with." Bakugo and Kirishima turned around waiting for her to catch up. When she didn't hurry Kirishima hopped up and down calling for her.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_


	5. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late - Three Days Grace**

Wren was amazed at the vast size of the arena. UA was indeed a large school. All Might, Midnight, and Aizawa stood huddled together. Wren was the first to arrive. Clearing her throat, the three teachers looked up. Midnight's eyes turned starry. "Now that is an outfit sweetie."

Wren's suit was plain but skin tight. A body suit with sheer fabric on her extremities. Dark blue ombre to teal. A classic mask clung over her eyes and her hair hung over her shoulder in a loose braid.

"I hate this." Wren admitted. She faced Aizawa. Speaking to him directly. "I hate this stupid quirk." Aizawa gave Wren a pat on the head. The others began to slowly trickle in. Wren stayed by the teachers. Taking in each expression of her classmates. "I need two volunteers."

Midoriya and Bakugo immediately stepped forward. Midnight motioned for them to stand by Wren as Aizawa continued. "You will be fighting in pairs against Wren." There were murmurs starting amongst the group until Iida burst forward, "Isn't that an unfair match?"

Wren smiled at Iida, "Don't worry Iida. I will be fine."

"Before the three of you head down." Aizawa nodded to Wren. "Can the two of you close your eyes?" Bakugo and Midoriya did as she asked. Wren was thankful these two were first.

"My quirk is called copy as I have said before, but I've never really gone into what it is or how it works. It works just as you imagine. I am going to copy your quirk as long as it isn't something physical such as Sero's tape or Ojiro's tail." Wren took a deep breath. "There's just one catch that I hate just as much as you will."

Wren stood before Midoriya. Leaning in she closed the distance between them giving his lips a quick peck. Almost instantaneously he jumped back turning the brightest shade of red. She gave a brief sympathetic look. Turning to Bakugo she quickly locked lips with him. Before any fuss could be made she backed away from the two boys.

Wren felt like her body was on fire. She fought to keep upright, smiling as she looked down. Facing her palms up right she set off a few small explosions. "That's so painful Bakugo." She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. The two of them looked shocked. Their jaws dropped. They remained silent and motionless except for Midoriya's nervous glances at All Might. "Fair warning. I've been tasked to copy the quirk of everyone here. Think of it like this, you get to fight your greatest enemy. You."

Wren looked up from her palms to face her classmates. "I only know so much about my capabilities. This will be an endurance test for me." She kept smiling. Not meeting anybody's eye. She turned stiffly and headed down to the arena.

Once on the floor both Bakugo and Midoriya seemed to have recovered from her earlier actions. The trick of other people's quirks was control.

Every time.

Wren settled into a low crouch. Her muscles were relaxed. Slowly she felt herself slipping into fight mode. Right out the gate Midoriya was in her face. A wide grin broke her face in two as she twisted around his lunge. Catching his leg, she threw him aside as Bakugo landed a blow to her side. "Oooo that tickled Bakugo."

He growled sweeping her feet out from under her. Wren grabbed his head pulling him down with her to stabilize herself. "All you ever do is dodge." Bakugo caught her again in the ribs as Midoriya took her by the arm and slammed her into the floor.

Wren smiled again. Blood covering her teeth. She hopped up strengthening her arm with Midoriya's quirk and giving an explosion to her punch aiming at both of their abdomens. "And you guys are being too gentle."

Wren giggled as Bakugo lunged at her again catching her in the side of the head with a blow causing her ears to ring. Her head slung to the side. She slides under his legs getting behind him and pinning him to the ground. She had him pinned. Spitting blood, she laughed again. "Watch your opponent love."

Midoriya dove into a kick trying to get behind her. She rolled to the side causing him to hit Bakugo instead. "Well that wasn't very smart." Wren tackled Midoriya. "Please work together." Aizawa's voice came over the loud speakers.

"Kaachan" Midoriya called. Wren had Midoriya pinned to the ground and looked over her shoulder at Bakugo. His forehead was bloody. Wren stared at him. His breath was heavy. She felt almost entranced. His eyes became heavy and Wren looked around the room spotting Midnight.

Midoriya managed to throw her off. She rolled ready to attack. Bakugo caught her off guard. They struggled on the ground. Wren finally pinning him down. "You're too proud." Wren stared down at him, watching his eyes grow heavy. Midoriya leapt to rescue Bakugo and fell straight into an explosion. The pain shot down her arm causing her to cry out.

"Stop."

Aizawa's voice boomed. Midnight was be their side in seconds. Dazed by Midnight's quirk Wren sat on top of Bakugo locked in a glaring contest. Bakugo set off a small explosion on her leg. Wren growled reacting by pinning down his arm and setting off her own explosion. The two continued to glare at one another until Midnight snatched Wren up.


	6. The Taste of Ink

**The Taste of Ink - The Used**

Each battle drudged on by.

First team was Bakugo/Midoriya from there it went Aoyama/Mina, Ojiro/Mineta, and Sero/Shoji. Next up was Todoroki/Momo. Of those that had gone so far, other than the first two, there weren't many abilities for her to copy.

Or so she thought.

With the battle against Mina/Aoyama Wren found that while she couldn't produce acid she became immune to Mina's acid. It was a delight and happy shock. Ojiro/Mineta gave her the ability where Mineta's balls didn't stick to her. Which made her far happier than it should.

As for Sero/Shoji she took it a bit to far and may have let her finger get cut off as an experiment. Thankfully it grew back. Shoji's regenerative abilities would prove to be useful.

Before the next match Wren was slumped over in the corner of the observation room. With each intake of new ability, a deep sense of guilt filled her. Everyone had been keeping their distance. She couldn't blame them. This ability of hers terrified her. When a cup of water appeared in front of her face she flinched. "Not dying on us, are you?" Bakugo loomed over her. His expression was unreadable. She pushed herself up into sitting position fighting the black dots dancing in her vision. "Psh, can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed before chugging the water greedily. She hoped the shaking in her hands weren't noticeable.

"You were a bit reckless during that last match." Bakugo was now squatting in front of her holding her with a steady gaze. When she didn't respond he continued. "These guys are worried about your stupid ass. If you are pushing yourself say something." He was glaring at her now. Wren swore he was pouting.

Biting her lip, she looked over at the teachers who were huddled together. "Honestly Bakugo." She looked over at her classmates. Ochaco waved at her with a small smile. "My vision is getting spotty and I don't think I can feel my legs." Bakugo whacked her in the head. Standing, "Ice brains. Looks like you'll be waiting til tomorrow for your match." Bakugo stooped down picking Wren up. She yelped as he tossed her over his shoulder. He headed for the door. "Bakugo?!" Wren screeched. She started hitting his back only to stop short and fall limp. "Bakugo. We're in the middle of class." Aizawa approached the two. "Wren needs to go to Recovery Girl." The two stood, staring one another down.

Aizawa was the first to break.

"We will continue tomorrow with Todoroki/Yaoyorozu."

Bakugo turned to go. "Bakugo I need to speak to you once you return from taking Wren to Recovery Girl." Once Aizawa finished speaking Bakugo left the room. Kirishima following close behind.

Neither spoke the whole way to Recovery Girl's station.

"I can't say I approve of this abuse of your body." Recovery Girl gave Wren a glass of water and two tablets. "It doesn't look like rapid use is good for your body, restructuring at the molecular level five times in one day." Recovery Girl shook her head. Wren perched on the edge of the bed feeling sluggish.

Bakugo left before Wren woke up ordering Kirishima to stay with her. "Where'd Bakugo go?" Kirishima scratched his head. "Aizawa didn't appreciate him stopping class. I guess. I don't really know." Wren nodded. Turning to Recovery Girl she gave her a long look. "Will this kill me? If I push it too far? Do you think there is a limit to my quirk capacity?" Recovery Girl sighed getting up to retrieve her chart. "Yes and no. Your body can handle this. There isn't a clear explanation as to why these symptoms are presenting."

Aizawa and Bakugo entered the room. "Wren if you were feeling ill you should have spoken up." Wren crossed her arms frowning. "Quit acting like you're three again and talk to me. You know I hate this just as much as you do."

"Not like you ever asked. Bakugo barely knows me and he spoke up for me." The room fell silent. Recovery Girl cleared her throat. "Will the two of you stop acting like children."

Aizawa cleared his throat. "Wren. I may be your teacher, but I am your brother first."

"Aizawa sensei is your brother?!" Kirishima hollered. Recovery Girl and Aizawa glared at his outburst. "No wonder you're such a kill joy." Bakugo shrugged. Wren stuck her tongue out at him. "Brother is too busy. He doesn't actually listen." Wren stood. "Thank you, Recovery Girl."

Leaving the room, she grabbed both Kirishima and Bakugo's hands. Dragging them behind her she said, "See you tomorrow sensei."

"Wren." Bakugo called from his spot at his desk. Wren had dragged both him and Kirishima to his room and thrown herself on his bed. She hadn't moved in more than an hour. "Heyyy." Bakugo plopped down on the bed. He poked her shoulder and leaned over to see her face. She was laying on her side and facing the wall. Seeing her face, it was at peace. Her breathing slow. Her mouth hung slightly open. Bakugo ran his finger along her jaw. Looking at each scar.

Stifling a yawn, he laid down just behind her. His nose barely brushing wisps of her hair.

"Yo Bakugo." Kirishima walked into Bakugo's room stopping just short of the doorway. "Kaminari, shhh. Look." The two moved closer to the bed. Bakugo was laying there fast asleep. "Hang on." Kaminari whispered pulling out his cellphone. The two fought back giggles making sure to snap a few angles. "Dude shut up." Kaminari snapped one last photo before Bakugo's eyes shot open. "Shit. Run."

The two of them tore off. Bakugo close behind them slamming the door. "Why are you slamming shit?" Wren groaned rolling over to where he was laying and spreading out on his bed. Her hair was sticking in wild angles thanks to her braid. "Dude I thought you died." He coughed settling back down in his desk as if he'd always been there. Looking over his essay he tried to act more interested in that then Wren half-awake in his bed.

When his phone buzzed a photo message popped up. Bakugo's face turned bright red. "Why do you look like a tomato?" Wren tried to grab his phone but Bakugo snatched it just out of her reach. Bakugo cursed seeing the message was from Kaminari.

The photo was of Bakugo and Wren. Bakugo was far closer then he remembered being when he fell asleep. His arm was lazily slung around her waist. "Oh a message from Kirishima. Where is he anyway?" Bakugo lunged snatching Wren's phone out of her hands. She looked down at his position on the floor. Her mouth slightly hung open. "What's your deal?" Wren ended up yawning her question rubbing her eyes as she flopped back onto his pillow. "Dude I need to go to my room and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be shit." She stood stretching. "When you're done being weird bring me my phone, or better yet wake me up tomorrow since you've stolen my alarm."

She huffed too tired to bother figuring out his deal. When she left Kirishima and Kaminari entered cackling. "Oh man Bakugo. I didn't know the two of you were a thing." Kaminari wheezed slapping his knee. Bakugo stood immediately with both his and Wren's phones in his hands. "Listen here morons. You are going to delete those photos or I will murder you."


	7. Roman Holiday

**Roman Holiday - Halsey**

"Day two, are you ready Wren?" Ochaco looped her arm in Wren's. Nodding Wren looped her arm through Tsu's arm on her other side. "I guess so." The three of them walked together to the arena for class. Wren looked around eagerly for Bakugo. As soon as they had made it to the class room he dipped from her chasing after Kirishima and Kaminari. The class seemed to quiet down when she entered but she decided that it was due to Bakugo's outburst and threats of death.

"Young Wren! How are you doing today?" All Might burst out to greet her. Wren stopped short. The two girls linked in her arms greeted him enthusiastically. She stared blankly, suspicious of him. "Yesterday I noticed you became a bit more careless of your defense. I don't mean to offend, but-"

"It's fine, All Might." Wren smiled. "I did that on purpose. Part of a strategy. With so many battles I didn't want to become predictable." All Might nodded thinking hard about what she said. "While that is clever. Protect yourself, because if you can't continue then you can't save others." Wren thanked All Might for his suggestions. He was trying hard and feeling useless since he was forced to retire from being a Pro Hero. Still he meant well. She should appreciate it more.

"Wren take your damn phone!" Bakugo appeared tossing her phone at her. Barely catching it she glared. "You could have woken me up a little earlier. Or not kept my phone all night. What did you do to it?" Bakugo ignored her. Wren suddenly felt watched. The girls were giggling, and the guys were huddled around Kaminari's phone. Wren made a face.

Not thinking twice, she headed down to the arena to wait on Aizawa to send Todoroki and Momo down. Wren was curious to see what she could glean from these next few matches. As Todoroki and Momo took their place in front of her she felt a lightness in her chest. It was random, felt out of the blue. She felt at peace suddenly.

The matches flew by. Wren only asked for a break when there was one match left. So far Wren reaped the rewards of Todoroki's ice and fire, it was weak but if she could practice it she could do a lot of damage. Momo's quirk was far too scientific and mathematical for Wren. She tried many times during their battle to make something, anything. Wren found a lot more respect for Momo.

Sato/Jiro weren't the best combo and it was here Wren began to understand the underlying reason for fighting everyone. No matter who was matched up they were still a solid team. These guys had grown together and were stronger for it. There were so many things Wren never thought of or even came close to seeing in her fifteen years. The elation was overwhelming.

Then Tsu/Ochaco. They were a lot of fun to fight. Between Tsu's hopping and dexterity and Ochaco's zero gravity it was a tough match. Wren found she could make her self float a small distance and if Ochaco used her quirk on her she could cancel it. Iida/Koda were a funny match, but effective. While Iida sped around and kept her focus Koda had animals coming from everywhere. Wren began to think her abilities were being over estimated. If these were serious one on one or two on one matches she probably wouldn't stand a chance. Then Kaminari and Kirishima were honestly the hardest of all the battles. Her stamina began to wane and dodging electricity and avoiding getting hit by Kirishima took its toll.

"Just one left. You good?" Bakugo had been stand offish. He brought her some water but seemed to clam up after that. He sat silently. "Dude I'm doing great. You're acting kind of weird though. Is everything okay?" Bakugo wouldn't look at her. Wren felt a gnawing feeling in her chest. Tentatively she reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "What going on Bakugo? It's weird for you to be quiet." He looked like he wanted to say something. Like he was going to say something, but Aizawa approached them with an official looking man in tow. "Wren. After this next match…" Aizawa paused. Wren waiting. "Spit it out. What?"

The guy in the suit stepped forward. "Wren Aizawa you will need to come with me."

"Why?!" Wren stood abruptly her eyes wide. The man in the suit was already on his phone and walking away. Wren stared dumbfounded at Aizawa. He shook his head. "Breaks up. Last match."

Her fists shook. She felt white hot and angry. Seething all the way down to the arena she hardly noticed when the two in front of her were waving for her attention. Her brother was doing it again. He wasn't listening. Just assuming what she needed.

Tokoyami and Hagakure. Darkness and invisibility. Weird.

Wren was tired. The overwhelming urge to sleep was taking over her senses. First, she tried to see if Hagakure's quirk had any kind of transference. Seemingly no luck but with Tokoyami was a different story. He gripped her wrist before she had made even the slightest move towards him. "Negative emotions fuel this. I have no idea how your quirk works but if the transfer is anything like my quirk…" He trailed off. His eyes were fearful. Wren fought back a giggle.

Almost immediately it felt like all warmth was sucked from her body. Like she was dropped into a walk-in freezer suddenly. Her vision was completely gone at this point. Through the haze she thought she heard a scream.

"Wren."

Recovery Girl was lightly hitting the side of her face. Wren bolted upright. Her skin felt clammy and lose on her body. Her eyes darted around the room warily. Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and Tokoyami all stood around her. "Wren I'm so sorry!" Tokoyami looked pained which made her heart hurt. "It's not your fault." She croaked, startled by her own voice. "I let it happen." Wren sighed checking to see if any others were in the first aid room. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt anybody. Tokoyami I'm so sorry." He shook his head standing stiffly. What she did was selfish. She should have at least tried to hold on to control. Recovery Girl showed Tokoyami out. Aizawa stayed in place. He didn't say anything.

After looking at her for what felt to Wren like an eternity he shook his head. "You got your wish Wren. The government wants to lock you up as a safety precaution." Wren bolted upright. Regretting it as blackness covered her vision. "We'll talk about this when Recovery Girl is through with you."

Aizawa left leaving Wren to her thoughts.

That is until Bakugo stormed in. "What the hell Wren?"

She was startled by the sudden burst. Not in the mood for a fight.

"What do you want Bakugo?" Wren closed her eyes, sinking into the bed. Bakugo snatched her up by the collar of her shirt. Holding her inches off the bed. Wren's eyes snapped open full of fire and anger. "Act like you want to use your quirk! Why be a hero if you're going to just roll over and let yourself die!"

Wren pushed Bakugo back. She fell to the bed with a thud. "You don't get it Bakugo! I don't know what I want!" Wren was wracked with couging after straining her voice.

"That's bullshit." Bakugo jabbed his finger into her shoulder. His face inches from hers. "You're just too chicken shit to demand anything. To want anything."

"Fuck off Katsuki." Wren paused to breath. Her vision was becoming blurry again. "Wren. Fuck your past. Fuck what happened. And fucking who cares what those damn side characters think." Wren clutched the sheets of the bed. "Get angry. Get pissed off. Let people who hurt you know it." Bakugo paused. "Because you deserve to exist."

Wren angrily rubbed at the tears in her eyes. Did she deserve to be here?


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

**Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore**

Wren went to talk to Aizawa. Wren went to talk to her brother.

Wrapped in bandages she plodded barefoot down the halls of UA. Her hair was unbrushed and wild. The other students hugged the walls as she passed. Catching her reflection in a mirror she almost laughed.

Finally, after much wandering she came to the staff room. Peaking inside she saw Aizawa at his desk and All Might across from him. She slowly opened the door slipping inside. She sat in the desk chair beside Aizawa, pulled her feet up onto the chair and rested her chin on her knees. "Good to see that hasn't changed." Wren crinkled her nose. "You've always sat in weird ways, even when you were little."

"I don't think you of all people have any say in what's weird." The two of them sat in silence a few moments. Aizawa typing up reports. "I don't want to leave." Wren spoke quietly. Her fingers tugged and twisted the hem of her pants. "What?" Wren's lip startled to quiver. "I don't want to get sent away again." The fear was cold and heavy in her chest. She fought to keep her composure, but tears cascaded down her face. Wren looked at her brother. He seemed shocked. From the corner of her eye she saw All Might quickly leave the room. "I'm tired of feeling like a monster. Like some animal to be picked and poked at." Wren coughed choking on her tears. Aizawa hopped up to grab her some water. Returning he hesitantly rubbed her back.

"Come on. We'll see Recovery Girl and get the all clear from her. Let's get you back to your room in the dorm." Wren nodded sniffling. So much crying was giving her a headache. The last time she remembered crying this much was when she was kidnapped. Even then she was quickly conditioned not to cry or else. She still couldn't shake the panic in her chest when she let out even the slightest emotion. As if merely having them made her insane.

When the two of them were leaving Recovery Girl's office Wren ran to a trash can to throw up. Aizawa rubbed her back, holding her hair out of her face. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I feel like shit."

Aizawa patted her head and grabbed her hand to walk.

The dorms were mostly quiet. Wren began thinking about her classmates. How she would have to face them after losing control like that. How could she? What could she say? Her stomach began to turn again. "Brother, how do I… What do I say to everyone? And what about the government people."

They entered her small bedroom. Aizawa set the things he was carrying down. Wren climbed up on her bed. Bakugo's shirt she stole was laying discarded on the bed untouched. That only made her remember the fight they had. She was the most apprehensive about speaking to him.

"Get some rest Wren. Let me be the big brother for once, I'll take care of the government and let everyone know you're back and resting. It's going to be up to you to be able to speak to them again." Wren nodded. Her body felt heavy. The walk here wasn't long, but her bones felt like lead.

Some time later she opened her eyes to the sound of her door opening. She spotted Bakugo setting a cup of tea down on her desk. "Bakugo?" She rubbed her eyes. He jumped back. His face immediately twisting up. The last time they spoke they yelled at each other. Bakugo had stormed out when she started crying. Wren felt teary again. If she cried Bakugo would leave.

She sat up grabbing the cup of tea and cradling it against her face. It was the perfect temperature, her hands felt icy even though she was under covers. Bakugo hadn't moved. He stood staring to the side with his hands in his pockets. "You can sit down if you want." Wren mumbled, the tea cup pressed to her lips. He said nothing but plopped down on the desk chair.

Wren finished her tea and yawned. Tucking herself under the covers. She laid on her side facing Bakugo. "Heyyyy." Wren called but Bakugo didn't look at her. "Bakugo." She whined. She pouted when he still didn't look at her. "Katsuki." He looked at her this time. Wren reached out to him. He looked at her hand unsure of what she wanted. "Do you want more tea?" His voice sounded softer than usual. He stood reaching for the tea cup. "No dummy, gimme your hand." Wren grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face. Resting her cheek on his hand she closed her eyes. "Thank you for being here for me."


	9. Future Freaks Me Out

**Future Freaks Me Out – Motion City Soundtrack**

"What do you mean I can't participate in the exam!" Wren's eyes burned with anger as she stood cross armed in front of Aizawa. Bakugo and Kirishima were standing silently just behind her. When she got called to the staff room they were right behind her.

"Wren. This was the deal we made with the government to allow you to be a part of our class and have no further business with you. Besides, you're a year younger and already have a license." Aizawa turned back to his computer in an attempt to end the conversation. "Wait! You already have a hero license?" Kirishima hollered, startling Wren who had honestly forgotten they followed her. "Yes, no. It's more complicated than that, it's provisional like yours. I just needed it for my own safety." Wren pursed her lips rounding on Aizawa again.

"Wren stop pouting. You're not three." Aizawa was exasperated at this point. Wren refused to leave planting herself in one of the office chairs and sitting right beside Aizawa.

Even Bakugo who had been unusually silent this whole time started to get antsy. "Come on Wren. Let's just go home." Bakugo grabbed her upper arm lightly tugging. "Listen Wren. While you can't participate you can still be there and cheer your classmates on." Sighing Wren let Bakugo begin to slowly drag her towards the door. "Fine." She grumbled. "I'm hungry Katsuki." Bakugo glared at her as Aizawa deadpanned. "Don't go stealing my sister Bakugo." Without once looking up from his screen.

Back at the dorm Wren sat on the couch with Ochaco, Midoriya, and Iida. They were laughing and telling her about their training camp. They were just on the topic of the sports festival when Bakugo entered the common room. "Shut up Deku." He growled sitting heavily on the couch at Wren's feet. She was stretched out on the couch with her head in Ochaco's lap. She lightly kicked Bakugo's leg. "Why do some people call Midoriya Deku?"

"Well…" Ochaco began. "It's the nickname Kacchan gave me. It's also my hero name." Wren scrunched her nose. A wide grin slowly spread over her face. "Kacchan?" Bakugo froze. Slowly he turned his head. Wren squealed and hopped up. Straddling him she began pinching his cheeks. "That's so fucking cute. Oh my god!" She turned to Deku, still pulling on Bakugo's face. "You guys grew up together? That's amazing." Wren laughed pulling at Bakugo's cheeks as he pulled on her wrists. "Stop Wren." He almost whined. "I'm surprised he's letting you do that." Iida chimed in over Wren's laughter. She stopped pursing her lips holding Bakugo's face a moment. Observing the redness. Realizing what she was doing her cheeks turned bright red.

Quickly she hopped up. "I think I'll make some tea."

Once in the kitchen she pulled the cups down. Waiting for the water to boil she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Hey Wren?" Ochaco came into the kitchen. "You want some help?"

"Ah. Sure." Wren nodded. The two sat there quietly. "D-do you like Bakugo?" Wren froze. Unsure if she heard Ochaco right she poured the water in each of the cups. Looking at her Ochaco held her with a steady gaze. "What does that even mean? He's an awesome guy. I've never really had friends, so..." Ochaco smiled pressing on. "But would you mind if he kisses you or held your hand?" Ochaco was tinted a slight pink. Wren laughed. "I never thought about it. To be honest I didn't think I had the chance at a future until now. Thinking about that or if anyone could… if anyone could love me freaks me out."

Ochaco held her hand up with a sad smile on her face. "Okay. Let's get the tea to the guys." Wren watched Ochaco leave the room. Quickly following her she hissed as a drop of tea splashed her hand. Setting the two cups she held down she cradled her hand to her chest. "You're such a mess." Came Bakugo's gruff voice. He grabbed her hand and inspected it. "Go run some cool water over it while I take these in the other room."

Wren watched the water run over her reddened skin. Could someone love her?

She didn't believe in love. People were too selfish for that. It would be more likely that some guy would get off on her scars then once he got bored drop her. No one had the patience for her, not even her brother. Being nice for the sake of their own ego or because they thought the pathetic broken girl should be grateful for their company. No. She didn't need anyone…

Wren leapt backward as Bakugo grabbed her wrist. He came back into the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist to inspect but instead Wren now stood three feet away. She was shocked and from the look of Bakugo's face so was he.

They stared at each other a moment.

Bakugo cleared his throat. "Let's put something on that. I'm sure it stings." He reached for her again slowly this time. She held out her hand to him. Bakugo's shoulders immediately relaxed.

"So what was that about?" Bakugo finished applying burn cream and was now washing his hands. "I don't know. Just lost in my head I guess." Wren laughed. She tried to muster up a light playful voice, but it fell flat. They sat in awkward silence. Wren's chest ached.

"Come on dummy, the others are probably looking for us." Bakugo ruffled Wren's hair. Shoving his hands into his pockets he headed for their spot on the couch.

Wren looked over the scene in front of her. Ochaco, Midoriya, Iida, and Katsuki. She had friends. It was such a warm feeling. She had something worth protecting. Climbing over the couch she sat beside Bakugo. Grabbing her tea, she rested her back against Bakugo. He was warm and real. Grounding her in this moment of time.

She had no idea what kind of exams they would face. The future felt so clouded. But in this moment, it felt clearer than it had ever been. Afraid but no longer alone. She would cheer them on.

"What kind of exams do you think will be given?" Ochaco asked the group, her tea long finished. Wren was nodding off. Trying to stay awake. "Whatever it is will be nothing." Bakugo quipped. He took Wren's tea cup out of her hands. "Night extras." He stood making Wren fall backwards. "Katsuki." Wren whined reaching out with her eyes closed.

"Hey round face, will you take her to her room?" Ochaco made a face. Shaking her head, she responded, "Why don't you do it Bakugo? You guys hang out so much." She shrugged her shoulders. Bakugo's eye twitched. With a harsh sigh he picked Wren up, she immediately nuzzled into his neck. He stood stiffly. "What's wrong Bakugo?" Ochaco barely held back a giggle. A smile plastered on her face. He glared at her but said nothing as he turned to leave.

Wren was out cold by the time Bakugo got to her room. While she had fallen asleep in his room once before he tried to stay away when she was asleep. Everyone knew of the blood curdling scream that came from Wren's room every other night.

He knew she had nightmares.

He knew.

She told him.

But what could he do?

Feeling helpless was not something he was a fan of, Bakugo was ready to set her down and be done.

If only fate were so kind.

Bakugo had only just set Wren down when she began to whimper. He froze. The blood draining from his face instantly "Please stop. I don't want this." Wren began to shake. Backing away to the door, Bakugo flipped the overhead lights on. Wren was drenched in sweat. Her shaking had become clearly visible. Bloodshot eyes staring at the ceiling. Even though her eyes were open they looked hazy and glossed over. Finding some resolve Bakugo crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come on Wren. You're going to wake the whole dorm." His frustration was evident. She continued to lash out, her cries growing louder and louder. Finally the grating on his ears was too much. "Oi, wake the fuck up!"

Silence rang after Bakugo's outburst.

Wren had stilled. Slowly she sat up. Looking around, her expression bewildered. "What the fuck dude?" Quickly turning to anger she glared at Bakugo. "Well?"

"Well? What the shit do you mean well? You were fucking screaming bloody goddamn murder." Bakugo threw his hands up in the air. Livid that he was being questioned. Wren got up, standing on her toes to get in his face. They glared at one another, inching slowly closer. Bakugo could see the dark half moons hanging under her eyes. With a frustrated sigh he turned away from her, "Listen. Everyone is worried about you. Dumbass. Just take your stupid sleeping pills." Wren's face scrunched up and she recoiled. Stomping over to the bottle on the shelf she threw the bottle as hard as she could. "Read it."

"No why th-"

"Fucking read it Bakugo. What does it say? What are the side effects? Do you fucking understand how terrifying it is to not be able to wake up from a nightmare? Do you even have them? Piss off." Wren grabbed books from her shelf throwing them one by one. Bakugo caught the first two books. When the third book caught him in the jaw, he let off a few explosions charging at her. She yelled punching his back as he scooped her up. "Let me go! Get out, just get the hell out." She sniffled desperately twisting in his grasp until he threw her on the bed. She curled up. Both breathing heavily. Bakugo stood by the side of the bed, his cheek burning from the scratch Wren gave him.

"Are you finished?" Bakugo finally said pushing past the raw feeling in his throat. Wren nodded continuing to stare straight ahead. Bakugo growled reaching out to untangle her limbs. When she yawned, she immediately snapped her mouth shut and returned to her pout. Bakugo sighed frustration evident with each small explosion as he flipped the lights off and returned to the bed. "Can I lay here?" When Wren didn't respond he slowly laid down beside her. "Now are you ready to stop being a stubborn ass and talk to me?"

"Fuck you." Wren mumbled, yawning again and rubbing her eyes furiously. After a few moments of laying in the dark he could hear her crying. Instead of speaking he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "You're a stubborn kid." He whispered as she cried more. Her face was warm and sticky against his neck. "I hate this. I fucking hate everything." Bakugo had almost fallen asleep when Wren spoke. Her voice was like sandpaper. He wanted to go get her water. "Let me get you water." Wren grabbed a fist full of Bakugo's shirt until her relaxed back onto the bed.

"You don't hate everything Wren. There's shit worth seeing." Bakugo began to absentmindedly rub circles on her back. He never let himself be comforted like this but somehow there was a part of him that felt this was the natural thing to do. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Wren sniffled again. "Shut up. You're just being a shit head because you're tired." Bakugo's eyes fell closed as Wren relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry you have to be here for me."

"If I didn't want to be here, I'd fuck off. Stop thinking so much." Wren seemed to be satisfied with his answers as her breathing became even. Bakugo slowly relaxed, shifting to pull a blanket over them both.

6AM comes far too early.


	10. Don't Worry You Will

**Don't Worry You Will – lovelytheband**

Wren cracked her eye open. Through her blurry vision she could see a figure huddled beside her on the bed. Her alarm was incessant. Groaning she closed her eyes, laying over and feeling for her phone. When the phone was finally silenced, she laid there staring at the figure.

Bakugo was still fast asleep. Wren traced the curves of his face with her eyes. He seemed so childlike. A person's sleeping face is so unguarded. "Wake up."

Wren's voice died in the semi darkness. Her words not even producing an echo. Her throat stung from screaming at him last night. Feeling guilty she now turned pouty puffing her cheeks out. "Wake up Katsuki!" Wren said louder this time shoving him. When he still barely moved, she shoved him harder, causing him to tumble off the bed. "What the fuck?!" Wren quickly pretended to be sleeping. Fighting the urge to giggle. Bakugo got suddenly quiet.

Wren opened her eyes just enough to see him. He stood at the edge of the bed. Messy hair. Crumpled shirt. Eyes heavy with sleep. His gaze was intense as he looked over her. Reaching out his finger tips feather light as he smoothed her hair down. "Wren. It's time to get up, asshole. I know you pushed me out of the bed." His voice was husky. Wren bit her lip opening her eyes, fighting a smile. His hand still hovering over her head.

Wren sat up scooching to the edge of the bed. Bakugo skin still radiating heat. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand pressing into the back of her head. Wren's cold nose brushed against his warm torso and she melted into his warmth. Pressing her cheek to his stomach. They stayed like that as the sun broke over the horizon. Wren's second alarm began to chirp at her. No morning run today.

"Go get dressed Katsuki." Wren pulled away, gently pushing him towards the door. He left without a word or second glance. She closed the door, slowly sliding down the cool wood of the door.

The ride to the venue Wren was silent. Aizawa was adamant about her staying basically attached to his hip. She stayed in a dream like trance listening to her classmates' banter. Tension was rolling off them all in the form of talking and laughter. It was endlessly admirable the way they kept pushing forward.

Go beyond Plus Ultra right?

"Wren." Bakugo flicked her forehead, snapping her out of her daze. "Ow." Looking around there were tons of students. They had made it. Wren was certain she was more nervous for them then they were for themselves. It killed her she couldn't join them. She saw Ms. Joke messing with her brother. Some students from Shiketsu High were speaking to their group.

"Is this little Wren, Shota? You didn't tell me she was amongst the famous class 1-A." Wren stepped back from Ms. Joke stepping just off the edge of the curb throwing her off balance. Katsuki wrapped an arm around her waist raising his voice and grabbing everyone's attention. "Oi, pay attention and stop acting like a nervous wreck. Idiot. We'll be fine." Bakugo kept his arm firmly around her waist. Wren righted herself addressing Ms. Joke. "I already have a provisional license, so thankfully for your students I won't be participating." Wren wasn't sure where the cocky talk was coming from, but she followed the feeling through with a steady gaze. Ms. Joke laughed wiping tears from her eyes. "Humble as ever Wren." The blue haired girl patted Wren's head affectionately lingering a few moments. Wren felt Bakugo's grip tighten a little on her waist.

In the hallway Wren stood seeing her classmates off. "Good luck everyone." Ochaco and Tsuyu. Momo. They all lamented her not joining them. Wren felt conflicted. Did they care? Or was it just a happy little lie?

Who was she to matter? What had she ever done to deserve existing?

Aizawa stood directly behind her. He couldn't just leave her alone. If she did anything it could put everyone's license chance at risk. So she hugged her friends a little tighter and watched them go. Bakugo hung back standing in front of her. "Quit crying, you cry baby." Wren touched her face. There was no wetness or tears. "I'm not crying?" Bakugo pulled her into a hug. Squeezing her so tight she almost felt the need to cry out in pain. "You've got this Katsuki." She found herself saying, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright break it up. Come on Wren. Bakugo needs to get going."

Up in the stands Ms. Joke wasted no time in finding them and sitting right next to Wren. Now stuck between them Wren contemplated alternative scenarios, possible mutilation. "You didn't tell them?" Wren perked up at Ms. Joke's apparent distress. Her brother droned his reasoning, but Wren wasn't listening. She watched the battle field come to life. All eyes and all force focused on UA. The pit in her stomach grew as her eyes scanned the terrain for Bakugo. She spotted Deku and Ochaco. They were trying to stick together.

Wren subconsciously clasped her hands together.

Round one was grueling and long. It took until the very end for friends to get by, Wren now standing searched for Bakugo spotting him just as he turned into a fleshy blob. Her blood ran cold as the scene unfolded. Tunnel vision on the bridge. She refused to relax until she finally saw Bakugo and Kirishima pop back into shape.

She could kiss Kaminari and the other two boys for their fast thinking.

At the end of the first round Wren collapsed back into her seat, "You're going to die early like that." Ms. Joke laughed. Wren growled watching the small box everyone was now in. The box/room collapsed open after a giant quake.

Disaster training, of course. After the recent events and how much chaos was abound it made sense for the provisional license heroes to focus their efforts on lowering casualties. Wren bit her lip. "Katsuki is going to suck so hard at this." Aizawa and Ms. Joke turned to her. "Ohhhh on a first name basis are we little Wren. Shota, seems your sister's smitten…" Ms. Joke pressed her fingers to her mouth in attempts to suppress her laughter, "Like a kitten." She burst out in giggles.

Wren stood, searching the sea of wreckage for the spikey haired jerk. By this point the Pro Hero Orca had appeared, she assumed he was acting as a villain? Who knows. Todoroki and that one obnoxious guy from earlier appeared. She saw Deku helping retreating victims. Everyone seemed to be doing fairly well… that is until Todoroki and that guy.. what was his name? One of the other school's students. They almost hurt one of their own. Wren glared. She felt disgust well in her heart. She hadn't spoken to Todoroki often but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt.

"Wren. Pay attention." Aizawa swung a hand in front of her face. Looking around it seemed the battle was over. "What.. What happened just now?" Wren blinked. Dots dancing in front of her eyes. There was an intense smell of oranges. The world folded sideways. Neat and precise. She didn't even feel the concrete hit her face or hear her brother's words. Only one sound reverberated in her skull like a thousand electroshocks.

 _I'm dying._


	11. Weak

**Weak by AJR**

"Wren! Hey Wren." Her eyes were glassy. The skin around her eyes seemed to drain to a translucent grey while the rest of her body slowly paled. The blue veins beneath becoming terrifyingly visible. Aizawa looked around, only Ms. Joke seemed to be aware that anything was happening.

Aizawa's only relief was that her eye lids fluttered each time he tapped her cheek. The results below showed that of his class both Todoroki and Bakugo had failed. Luckily for them they would get a second chance. That hardly concerned him at this moment though.

He looked back at Wren who seemed to be having a mini seizure. Like her brain was short circuiting. Blue sparks ran along her skin.

After roughly 5 minutes her eyes seemed to clear. It was strange, she seemed confused. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "I'm so thirsty." She croaked. Ms. Joke ran to get water and he hoped a medic of some kind.

Wren seemed to home in on her classmates. Aizawa watched her eyes scan the score board then the crowd below. No doubt searching for Bakugo. Her finger nails dug into the concrete she sat on. Chipping away effortlessly into the hard surface as if it were chalk.

Her eyes seemed to dull.

Back on the bus Wren was silent. Staring at nothing. Bakugo had been sitting beside her the whole ride. Neither one talking. Neither brought up the results or even what Aizawa had told Bakugo once he returned to the bus.

"Wren had an episode again." Bakugo seemed unphased.

Back at the dorm Wren held Bakugo's hand firmly, she seemed frightened about something. Bakugo wasn't thinking about her though. Bakugo was a million miles away. With anger in his heart he stalked towards Deku. Leaving Wren in her room fast asleep hours later.

Wren woke with a start. Her throat raw from screaming.

In a tired frustrated fit, she made her way down the kitchen. In the hall her slippers kept sliding and coming off, ripping them off one by one she tossed them at a wall, leaving them where they fell. Rounding the corner into the kitchen she nearly fell into All Might. "Ah! Young Wren. Sorry if the commotion woke you." She cleared her throat. Once, twice. Tears pricking her eyes. "I just came down for a drink." Wren stepped around All Might to see both Midoriya and Bakugo wrapped in her brother's weird scarf. They were bound in place and looked bruised and battered. She pursed her lips looking mostly at Bakugo. His eyes seemed duller. Like he had cried maybe?

She shook her head, holding it as it throbbed. "Brother are you done reprimanding these two?" Aizawa stood straight. Glaring at the two boys. "You know your punishments. Don't betray my trust again." Aizawa stalked off pausing only to pat Wren's head. All Might twisted his fingers bidding Wren good night and apologizing again. Midoriya quietly left the room. His eyes spoke volumes.

That just left Bakugo. He wasn't looking at her. His hands were shoved in his pockets. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bakugo grunted in response as she began to make her tea. "No." Wren nodded.

Once her tea was finished, she grabbed Bakugo's hand leading him up to her room. Wren shivered. The sweat on her finally dried making her chilled. Bakugo immediately went to her bed and flopped face first into the mattress. Wren placed her tea on the bed side table and climbed onto the bed. Sipping her tea as she watched and waited for Bakugo to speak.

Finally, he sat up cross legged in front of her, "You alright now?" Bakugo nodded then shook his head. "It's my fault." Wren froze at the sound of his voice. Fragile and angry. "Hey, hey." Wren placed her cup down then pulled Bakugo's head to her shoulder. Brushing her fingers through his hair attempting to sooth. "Talk to me Katsuki. What's your fault? And is this why you fought with Deku?" He didn't speak. Wren was slowly putting herself to sleep with the repetitive motion of her fingers through Bakugo's hair. Mentally she cursed not turning off the lights. Motioning to stand Wren gasped as Bakugo's hand clamped over her wrist. She stayed still watching the back of his head. "It's my fault All Might is no longer a pro hero. If I hadn't been kidnapped…" He was squeezing her wrist to the point it made her wince in pain. "If I had only been stronger…" She wrapped her arms around him. His body was shivering. "Let me turn off the lights Katsuki." Placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head she quickly flipped the lights.

Once back in bed she covered them both in blankets, making sure to pull Bakugo extra close. "Katsuki. You've been crying. This whole time and you didn't tell me. Or maybe I should be upset I didn't notice. I'm sorry." She stroked his hair slower now. Monologuing to herself felt childish.

Focus on him.

The way he nuzzled into her neck. The way his breath warmed her. His hair silky smooth and surprisingly soft. "I'm sorry. I've been selfish and absent minded. I just..." She snapped her mouth shut. Talking about herself. Was it so hard to focus on another person?

Bakugo pulled back just far enough that he could look at her. His fingers traced her cheek. "Shut up." It was a statement followed by a half smirk. He kissed her forehead causing a sunrise to bloom over her nose. "You're almost cute and girly when you blush." Wren began to pout and turn away from Bakugo. He wrapped her up in his arms as she pouted.

"You're a jerk Katsuki." Wren stopped struggling and turned back towards him. His eyes looked lighter, happier. That alone made her feel warm. She fought a yawn. "I think it's time to sleep." Bakugo nodded and just before his eyes slipped closed Wren kissed him. It lasted maybe three seconds, she was thankful only in that one moment for her impulsiveness. Three wonderful seconds.

When she pulled away Bakugo only looked shocked for a split second before bringing her in close. Kissing her again and again. Wren had never been kissed once let alone four now five times. She melted into him.

Perfect was an understatement. Overwhelming in its vague measurements. But this one finite moment consumed her in that one instance.

No wonder people would die for this kind of feeling.


	12. King

**King by Lauren Aquilina**

The next morning came too soon. The rays of sunshine falling over Wren's eyes and far too soon after that the beeping of her alarm. She lay there in the silence. There was this fullness in her chest she couldn't explain or begin to describe. Beside her Bakugo snuggled into her. His head slipping from her shoulder to chest. His arm encircling her stomach as he half laid over her.

"Katsuki. Wake upppp." Wren poked his cheek laughing at the faces he made.

A quick knock at the door made her freeze. "W-who is it?" When Ochaco's cheery voice called back she relaxed until the door open. "Sensei needs you to…" She paused in the door way. Her face immediately turning a bright red hue. "What are you staring at round face?" Bakugo slurred rubbing his eyes. Wren sat up smiling guiltily at Ochaco. "Uh what does my brother want."

"Uhh… hospital visit." Ochaco bowed furiously apologizing then dashed out the room. Wren looked at Bakugo. "I guess I'm heading to the hospital?"

Aizawa was tapping his foot downstairs. His arms crossed. Wren observed his odd behavior before approaching him. Bakugo was close behind. "Why're we taking a trip to the doctor?" Aizawa frowned. "Yesterday Wren. We can't just leave that unchecked. In a battle that could have been detrimental."

Wren couldn't really argue with that. Pursing her lips, she nodded. Turning to Bakugo she smiled and waved following close behind Aizawa.

After a few minutes of walking Aizawa cleared his throat. "Can I ask something as a brother, not as a teacher?" Wren scrunched her nose. "Uh yeah sure?" Aizawa seemed to stall as he walked quietly beside her. She'd almost forgotten he said anything when he finally spoke again. "You're not sleeping with Bakugo or anything are you?"

Stopping dead in her tracks Wren gaped at her older brother. He stopped a few feet ahead when he noticed she was no longer at his side. "Fucking no? Oh my god. I'm like fifteen." She hated her face for turning red. The heat radiating off her nose through to her ears. Aizawa seemed amused but also pleased with her reaction.

"Good."

Hospitals had this unique smell. The smell of antiseptic, iodine, more chemicals, maybe bleach… and blood? Salt too.

The emergency room was packed with people from a neighboring town. The news kept broadcasting footage of more attacks by Nomu or petty thieves. People were unhappy and scared and angry. Wren frowned at the screen as she waited for her name to be called. There was a little boy crying. He was covered in blood but no serious injuries. It made Wren's heart ache to think that this child might be an orphan now.

So much pain could be found in hospitals.

"Tumors." Wren stared back blankly as the doctor rattled off the CT scan results. More tests. More blood drawn. More antiseptic smell. "Why is this happening?" Aizawa seemed to speak her thoughts. The doctor simply shook his head leaning back in his chair. "It's unnatural to have more than one quirk. The burden on the body is something we are only just now understanding through these Nomu." The doctors gestured out the window bringing his hand back to wiped down his face. "And on top of that the exposure to asbestos she suffered while kidnapped..." The dark circles under his eyes were all the explanation she needed.

Everyone was struggling, weren't they?

The walk home was much quieter, heavier even. Her brother held her sleeve the whole time. Mostly because she couldn't bring herself to let him comfort her, or for her to have to comfort him. She wanted to forget that her expiration date had been presented to her as a vague possibility. Wasn't that how death was for everyone?

One day you drop dead or get killed, so why did she have to keep her eyes on the hour glass.

"I don't want to get weekly checkups." They had arrived back at the UA dorms. She turned to her brother. He wrapped his arms around her. Some how he smelled of cigarettes. He never smoked… or so she thought. She knew that this approach might seem defeatist. It's not like she wanted to die, but did she even want to live in the first place?

This was fine.

Everyone dies at some point.

"Every two weeks. Please Wren." She pulled back from his embrace. With a tight grin she nodded. "I don't want to die in a hospital. Please don't tell a soul." Aizawa nodded and for the first time Wren felt close to her brother. Everyone died at some point, bonded by the secret of death looming, but moments like these made it all too real. "Get back to afternoon classes. Is it okay if I take the rest of the day for myself?" Aizawa hugged her one more time. Taking a large step back he composed himself. "I'll see you in home room tomorrow. Don't be late."

Wren smiled memorizing her brother's back as he receded down the path that led to the dorms. Tomorrow she'd get her prescription filled for pain and hopefully shrinking the tumors.

She turned to the door behind her, running her fingers over the handle. Inside smelled of breakfast and cleaning products. Midoriya and Bakugo were both tasked with cleaning. Three days for Midoriya for fighting and four days for Bakugo for instigating.

Idiots.

Bakugo was cleaning the kitchen and making food. The only perk to being under house arrest was getting to wake later. Wren was almost jealous of their new-found time at home. Midoriya was nowhere to be found. "Hey." Wren smiled watching Bakugo jump a fraction, startled by her voice. He looked grumpy, but his eyes seemed to glow when he looked at her. "How's the cleaning going?"

He rolled his eyes and continued to cook and clean. She wondered if he was told not to talk to her, but decided he was probably just in a mood. He was wearing gym shorts and a grey zip hoodie. "What did the doctor say?" Wren watched the way Bakugo was fidgeting. Swapping between shoving his hands into his pockets and messing with his unkempt hair. Finally, when he turned to stare Wren realized she needed to say something.

"Just, you know. Alright. They want me to come in for check ups every other week." She fought the urge to look away from him. The obvious indication of her lying. Her heart aching as she took in the way he stood, the way the light filtered in and seemed to halo his silhouette. If she let herself, she could imagine waking up in the mornings to this someday. Waking up to something perfect and complete. Quickly breaking eye contact she moved to make tea, "Is Aizawa letting you skip the rest of the day?" She hummed in response staring at the counter top. Warm arms encircling her were startling but also comforting. "You know you can talk to me…" Bakugo's voice was quiet. Did he somehow already know?

She should tell him… shouldn't she?

"Katsuki I-…"

"Ka-chan the toast is burning!" Midoriya skidded into the kitchen. Wren and Bakugo quickly jumped apart. She could feel the heat spread across her cheeks. Midoriya told Bakugo he was making more work for them to do while Bakugo brushed off his every word. Wren smiled watching to two fight. They were impossible.

Wren reached into her pocket and fiddled with the slip of receipt paper. She had to be careful throwing this away. Someone could find it and then….

Then what?

The rest of her classmates filed in later in the evening. They talked amongst themselves. Ochaco and Tsuyu told her they would fill her in later. As a class they decided not to fill Midoriya or Bakugo in at all. Making them feel the full weight of their actions. She had a feeling it was also Aizawa's order but conceded. The boys would survive, although Midoriya looked fit to cry. Wren almost felt sorry for him.

She and Bakugo hadn't gotten a moment to speak since Midoriya interrupted them. From time to time she swore she felt his lingering gaze on her. Warming her up instantly. Wren hoped to pull him aside after dinner and ease his worries from earlier but Ochaco and Tsuyu were quick to steal her away.

Fighting a groan, she didn't struggle as they stomped into her room and slammed the door. "Are you and Bakugo dating?" Ochaco burst out. Wren's eyes grew wide. She had completely forgotten Ochaco had burst in on them that morning.

Her mouth opening to respond but the words dying in her throat. "I knew it." She smiled victoriously. "No. What. Wait." She finally stammered out waving her hands frantically. "It's not like that. Like it's.. like he hasn't asked me out. We just... I." Wren sunk to the floor her face burning into her hands. Why this? Why now?

There was too much going on for her to simply gossip about a _boy…_ especially Bakugo. Sighing in defeat she thought long and hard. "Come on Wren. You seem to be really stressed out. Maybe talking about it will put you at ease." Tsuyu stated her words thoughtful as ever. Wren almost felt like crying. Such good friends surrounded her now and all she wanted was to quietly die in a ditch somewhere.

Hell, she probably was going to die.

Everything fell on top of her and without warning she broke into wracking sobs that shook her violently. Ochaco and Tsuyu stood motionless in shock. Wren never cried. Never even looked sad. Even when she first arrived, she hardly seemed sullen. Just alert and waiting.

"I-I don't want to die yet."

Wren's chest ached as she choked out each word. Snot and tears caking her face. She rubbed and rubbed her face raw. Her vision blurred beyond help from all the tears. "I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what to do. I don't. I don't." Wren continued to sob. Her breaths becoming shallow and quick. The room seemed to spin.

Ochaco held her tightly in her arms but Wren only continued to hyperventilate and shake uncontrollably. Wren had slumped into her lap as Ochaco rubbed large soothing circles into her back. Tsuyu seemed to snap out of her shock. "I'll get Bakugo."

She turned to go but the door behind her was already swung open. Bakugo stood in the frame. Iida had his armed wrapped around Bakugo's middle to stop him. Peaking his head around the corner he dropped his arms. "Do I need to call a doctor?" Iida spoke loud and dutifully.

"Nah. Get sensei." Bakugo said. He walked into the room and scooped Wren up. Sitting down carefully he cradled her in his arms. His face was impassible. Unreadable. Ochaco refused to leave and kept herself planted in Wren's room.

Shortly after Iida left, he returned with Aizawa in tow. The mix of emotion on Aizawa's face looked unnatural. The two males looked one another in the eye. Aizawa sighed sitting crossed legged in front of Bakugo. "Has she said anything?"

Bakugo shook his head looking down at Wren who'd now passed out. Tears and snot covered her face. "Ochaco can you please get me a wash cloth and cup of hot tea." Ochaco's mouth dropped at Bakugo's tender words. She scrambled out the door with Tsuyu in tow.

Now it was just Aizawa and Bakugo.

"What happened at the hospital." Bakugo growled. Baring his teeth. He knew he should have gotten an answer out of her. Instead he let her stew in this turmoil until she broke into bits. He gritted his teeth seeing red. If only he hadn't been under house arrest, he would have maybe even gone with her.

Bakugo listened as Aizawa recounted their morning. Explained the prescription and issues. "And you're still going to let her stay enrolled in the hero course?" Bakugo bellowed. Aizawa seemed surprised. "Bakugo all she knows is this. Who am I to take away the only thing she know. Would you lie down and let this happened to you?"

They both knew the answer. Everyone knew that answer. Each and every one of them would go down fighting. Bakugo knew this but some deeper part of him screamed for her to just get better. To never have to fight again.

Wren stirred when Ochaco finally returned with a warm rag and hot tea. Bakugo took the rag into his hand gently wiping the side of Wren's face. "Hey sleeping beauty. You alright?" Bakugo hated how his voice cracked. Who was he right now?

He pushed that all aside looking into her dark eyes popping against her pale face and red rimmed eyes. He saw the tears pool again as Wren no doubt remembered what happened. "Hey, hey. You're okay. Talk to me." Wren sniffled and nodded. Before the cloth could cool more, he gently wiped her eyes then nose folding the cloth over to wipe her cheeks. "I don't wanna die." Her voice broke his heart. He stroked her hair his eyes flicking to Aizawa. "What happened at the hospital today?"

Wren recounted her thoughts, everything.

Bakugo smiled kissing her cheek. Wren sat up taking the tea from Ochaco. "We'll get through this Wren."

Aizawa kissed the top of Wren's head, satisfied she was in good hands. He and Bakugo locked eyes for a long minute before Aizawa took his leave. Only Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Bakugo were left in Wren's presence.

"I'm so sorry. Ochaco, Tsuyu. I just. I…"

"It's alright Wren. You feel better now that you let it all out, right?" Wren teared up again at Tsuyu's word and nodded. "We'll leave you two be. If you want us to walk with you tomorrow, we will." Ochaco gave her a thumbs up as both girls left.

Now it was just Bakugo and Wren.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Wren whispered staring into her tea cup.

Now that she was more relaxed, she was taking in her surroundings. She realized she was sitting in Bakugo's lap. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. Wren shivered. The day was weighing heavy on her.

"Please. Go every week for checkups. Please." Wren looked at Bakugo. Locking eyes with him. He seemed calm. He held her firmly awaiting her response.

Too tired to fight she nodded.


	13. Killer Queen

**Killer Queen – Queen**

Wren woke early.

Just before sunrise. Her fingers outstretched to the edges of her bed finding it cold and empty.

She sat up in her bed. A chill in the air. She was sad to find that Bakugo wasn't beside her. Waking up to him only a couple of times had spoiled her.

It was a Friday and as promised she would go get her checkup. Refusing to hold back when fighting irritated her body. Now the medicine was barely taking the edge off her pain. There was so much chaos. The people needed every spare person. With the loss of All Might as number one and now Endeavor taking that honored position many were still uneasy.

Her class was gearing up for their internment with Pro Heroes. Wren was unsure where she would go, what she would do, or if she was even allowed to participate. The degradation of her body made for a difficult decision. On top of that, the distrust and anger towards UA was at an all-time high.

With a deep sigh she stopped on the side walk, hands in her pockets. She left long after those in her dorm went off to classes.

People around her rushed about but her feet felt rooted. Stuck and unable to move forward. Cursing, she picked her foot up forcing another step forward. A sudden impact to her legs sent her tumble backwards. A small girl trembled on top of her. She could practically smell the fear rolling off her.

"Hey, are you lost?" The girl hesitated. Wren grabbed her hand and lifted her up onto her feet. "I need to make it to a doctor appointment. You can walk with me until you decide what to say to me." Wren smiled petting the girl's head. She nodded, gripping Wren's hand as they walked. Amongst the pain it was the little things that mattered.

The girl stayed silent beside her through the whole doctor's visit. Wren got her check up as she had promised to Bakugo and Aizawa. The burning smell of antiseptic made her queasy. She had to stay longer for additional tests. The bruising from where they stuck her wouldn't go away. Darkness marring her flesh on top of all the scars. These days she hardly paid them any mind.

Now they were a ghostly reminder.

Thoroughly drained Wren sat on the half wall just outside the park down the road. The little girl hovered as close as she could to Wren without touching her. "Hey kiddo, want some ice cream?" The girl nodded.

They ate their ice creams with smiles on their faces. Wren looked over the timid girl just noticing a small horn on her head. Not like it was unusual, but Wren wondered what her quirk could be. As she ate her ice cream Wren saw only elderly couples. The little girl by her side looked school age. With all the crime going on Wren could only imagine what this girl had seen. Maybe she even watched her parents die in front of her and that's why she wouldn't speak.

Stealing herself Wren vowed to protect this little girl.

"Big sis, why did you have to go to the doctor?" Wren blinked. Her eyes fell to the little girl who looked at her expectantly. So much for her mute theory. Wren smiled patting the girl's head. "Well I'll tell it to you straight. My quirk is destroying my body. I took in too much too fast and now I'm paying for it." The little girl looked horrified and Wren thank herself for not letting the poor thing know she was dying. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm six years old."

"Oh."

Wren finished her ice cream and let the sun's rays fall over her face. Just for a moment, she was at peace. She wondered what Bakugo was up to, everyone was either in class or doing extra work. Keeping her head up as tears welled, she felt useless. Every time she'd try to use her quirk recently it went crazy. The news kept piling of broken towns and broken spirits. The League of Villains do what they wanted. Chaos.

"Big Sis!"

Wren's head snapped to the side. In one fluid motion she dodged the knife aimed at her head and dove under the bulky man's legs. What a time to get attacked.

She stood in a defensive position. The man whipped around quicker than he should have been able to for his size. He dove straight for the little girl. Wren's brain felt like a brick weighing in her skull. Nothing came to mind but to move. Before she could even make a safer choice, her body stopped to shield the girl's tiny body.

The knife plunged deep. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Snatching the silver haired girl into her arms she started running despite the pain in her back. Screams were all around her but no heroes. Wren ran, ducking down alley ways and rounding tight corners. When she finally stopped the pain was really biting into her showing her black spots to dance in her vision. The little girl had tears in her eyes holding Wren's face.

At some point the knife worked its way out or maybe the man snatched it out as she ran. Either way they two of them were safe. For now at least. "I'm so sorry" Wren gnashed, pressing her cold fingers against the girl's warm ones. "I wanted to help you." Wren smiled as tears slipped down her face. Through her half-hooded vision, she saw the girl's horn glowing brightly. Someone was approaching behind her through the alley. "Run." She whispered.

Wren didn't remember losing consciousness. She had been told many times people could always tell when they were about to go unconscious. Maybe the black dots were the indicator…Wren guessed she just never mastered that skill, like so many others.

Her body felt like it was floating on a cloud. The smell of blood and burning made her uneasy, but her eyes were too heavy to open. A warm, rough hand grabbed hers. Grounding her instantly her eyes shot open. The pain in her back was gone. All the pain gone. Wren sat bolt upright looking around wildly.

She wore a hospital gown. The scars on her arms were almost completely gone. A couple here and there. Was it all a dream?

Or maybe she was dead. Is this what death is? Had she really been so terrible as to deserve the hell of eternity in a hospital room?

"You're awake!" Wren turned to the side and saw the little girl on her own hospital bed and the third-year boy that came to her class the other day. She felt her face pale. "w-what happened?" The little girl hopped into her arms. She looked unharmed. Being in a hospital meant they were sick or hurt didn't it?

Aizawa stepped through the door and relief flooded his face. "Eri said you protected her a few weeks ago." The blonde-haired boy spoke. He seemed more subdued than when he was in front of their class. "A few… weeks?" Wren clutched her head. The little girl, Eri, placed her hand on the side of her face. Wren hugged her. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You missed a lot while you were out Wren. After you protected her she used her quirk, she can't control it yet but miraculously she saved your life and your career as a Pro Hero."

Wren's jaw dropped at Aizawa's words. "The tumors are gone?" He nodded. "And most of the scaring. All we can figure is she took your body back to a point just after getting kidnapped. You'll have to start all over collecting quirks." Wren clutched Eri to her chest. She didn't have to die. She could still fight. "Of course, this time, take it slow."

Wren laughed tears spilling down her cheeks.

After that the doctors held her a few more days, no one could visit Eri and in turn couldn't visit Wren either. What felt like only a week for Wren was more than a month for her classmates.

One day while she was sitting with Eri, Midoriya came through the door. He looked so anxious, paling at seeing Wren and Eri. From what Aizawa and the blonde boy, Togata, said Midoriya was the one who pushed to save Eri.

He was reckless.

And would have died if not for Eri.

When he reached them Wren swiftly hit him on the head, hard. He cried out in pain, tears in his eyes as she glared. "Don't be so fucking reckless!" She hollered then hugged him tightly. Midoriya was the first of her classmates she'd seen in days. While she adored Eri and got along with Togata she missed her friends.

With Midoriya's arrival came a wonderful proposal, they wanted to take Eri to UA's culture festival. As she listened to Midoriya talk about what they could do or see Wren felt a pang of sadness. Her heart sank.

"It's okay Wren." Midoriya petted her head with a smile. To her he really looked like the hero Eri went on about. A heroes' job is to lift the sorrows of those weaker. A heroes' job is to up morale and be there. "Ka-chan is waiting impatiently to see you." Wren's lower lip trembled as she nodded. What they were doing with Eri was risky. Eri needed outside stimulus and to grow, but in that moment, Wren wanted to bolt out of the hospital and run to Bakugo.

The day of the festival Wren held Eri's hand tightly. Smoothing Eri's hair down again and again as she scanned the crowd. There were so many people. Midoriya was especially excited in the visits leading up to this. Eri seemed disappointed that she couldn't she the wild green hair anywhere, but between candy apples and games Eri smiled happily.

Finally, it was time for Class 1-A's performance, Wren was eager to see what they came up with. She bounced on her toes bobbing just above the crowd. The hall was packed. When the curtains rose, Wren gasped as music made it's way to her ears. Turning to Eri she took the elated face as confirmation. They were really putting on an actual concert. She searched for Bakugo nearly giving up before her eyes fell to the drummer. Pride and surprise filled her heart with warmth. She clutched her fingers together watching Bakugo energetically playing in time.

The performance was wonderful.

In a crowded room packed so tightly she felt elated. Wren felt so proud of her classmates. Midoriya's excitement made sense. This was the kind of thing heroes do, they bring smiles.

Wren held Eri in her arms as the crowd thinned. She hoped Eri wasn't getting to overwhelmed. There were far more people than they anticipated. Relief flooded her as she caught sight of Togata and Aizawa. The two of them alert and searching for Eri no doubt. Some how through the bodies she made her way to stand in front of the two handing Eri over to Togata gratefully.

The hospital band still hung on her wrist. They hadn't had a moment since leaving the hospital to remove it. Wren fiddled with it scanning the crowd for a pair of familiar red eyes.

"Wren. Will you be alright here? We're taking Eri back now."

Wren nodded to Aizawa. Tsuyu and Ochaco came running up to her smothering her in a hug before she could even register their faces properly. Before she knew it, her classmates had surrounded her, enveloping her in the biggest and warmest hug she'd ever received. "Come on guys. I can't breathe…" Wren struggled to release herself from arms when they suddenly were thrown off. An all too familiar voice cursing everyone for being in his way.

He stood behind her. She could tell from the way Ochaco smiled at her. Wren's heart felt like it was in her throat. Terrified of turning around she waited unaware she was holding her breath until strong arms gripped her tightly. He held her like his life depended on it. As close as he could get her, his face buried into her hair so far, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Bakugo, my dude. Come on. Wren probably needs to get out of the sun." Kirishima grinned pulling Bakugo and her towards the dorms. The crowd thinned as they walked. Wren still hadn't look at Bakugo. Her blood boiled, throbbing where his hand gripped her forearm. "Man Wren, I thought Bakugo here was going to die. Or kill one of us. He's been in the worst mood since he learned Midoriya could see you and he wasn't."

"Shut up shitty hair."

Bakugo snapped back immediately bringing a smile to Wren's face. "It took everything I had not to run away from that hospital."

They had reached the entrance to the dorms. Kirishima nodded to Wren, giving her a quick hug and whispering in her ear. "I didn't think he'd make it here without falling apart." He squeezed her arm before running away from Bakugo's wrathful attack.

Wren looked down at her arm. Bakugo still held it in a vice grip even controlling his angry explosions just enough not to hurt her. Gaining confidence, she pulled him into an impulsive kiss. Their lips were a little off, Bakugo's grip bit into her arm, and she couldn't tell whether she was trembling, or he was.

Pulling back he looked at her. There was a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. The world was full of surprises.

One minute she was contemplating an early death. Now she had years ahead of her. It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

"Come on Wren. Let's get this stupid hospital band off." Bakugo didn't let go of her arm, not once, and she had a feeling he wouldn't any time soon either.


End file.
